


I Didn't Know

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: <1k, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sam is a Good Brother, Sort Of, miscommunications, short things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 09:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19206829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “You don’t know?” the angel asked in response, seeming genuinely puzzled by this development. Dean shook his head.Cas shrugged, his face softening with gentleness and understanding, like he was thinkingwell okay then.“I guess I just thought I was obvious. I thought you knew I loved you.”#~+~#Dean learns something that is shocking to him, and common knowledge, apparently, to everyone else. (Okay, he only asked Sam, but still.)





	I Didn't Know

**Author's Note:**

> Full disclosure: first Destiel fic.
> 
> Fuller disclosure: I'm on 1x04, so everything I know about Cas is from gag reels, one interview, and tumblr posts. I apologize if he's really ooc.
> 
> Anyway, I just liked this, so here you go. Destiel fluff and oblivious Dean, because we all need some more of that in our lives.
> 
> Enjoy!

Dean was sharpening a knife. Not for any particular reason, other than to have something to do while he had this conversation.

So he was sitting in a wicker chair, sharpening his knife with care, and Cas was sitting across from him, waiting apprehensively for him to speak.

He took a deep breath, stilling his hand for a moment and looking into the angel’s eyes. “Cas,” he whispered. “Why do you do these things?”

Cas looked at him confusedly. “What things?”

Dean made a small, quiet sound and ducked his head, focusing more of his attention on his knife sharpening to avoid looking at Cas. “Why do you protect me? Why do you keep so close to me? Why do you _stay_?”

Castiel cocked his head to one side. “It’s you, Dean,” he said simply. “I would do anything for you. I would die for you.”

 _Oh, god, please don’t_ , Dean thought desperately.

“But _why_?” he said out loud, instead.

“You don’t know?” the angel asked in response, seeming genuinely puzzled by this development. Dean shook his head.

Cas shrugged, his face softening with gentleness and understanding, like he was thinking _well okay then._

“I guess I just thought I was obvious. I thought you knew I loved you.”

Dean choked.

“You- you _love me_?” he spluttered. He took a couple deep breaths to help himself recover from the unexpected answer. “Like… like a friend? Like a brother? Like…” He didn’t want to say _like a boyfriend?_

Cas sighed happily and stared off into the middle distance. “I feel like myself around you. I just want to be around you all the time and I like who I am when I’m with you. You see me as what I am and you don’t think that what I am is bad. I think you’re bold and bright, and I’m sad and lonely when you’re not with me. Is that not love?”

Dean heaved a breath. “Yeah, that’s one way to describe it.”

“But it’s not platonic or familial love. It’s something else, something… deeper. Romantic.”

Dean felt like he was in space; he suddenly had no air in his lungs.

“Excuse me a moment,” he whimpered weakly, then stood up, abandoning his knife sharpening and scrambled over to the door to the hallway. He practically sprinted down the hall to Sam’s bedroom and flung the door open. It slammed loudly shut behind him as he collapsed facedown on Sam’s bed.

“Sam,” he cried into the mattress, “help me.”

Sam was already reaching for a weapon – anything. “What? What is it? Is something trying to kill you?”

Dean groaned. “No,” he muttered. “No, this is worse. Much, much worse.”

Sam made an impatient sound that Dean took as his cue to keep talking. “Castiel just told me that he’s in love with me.”

Sam let out a short laugh. “You didn’t know that already?”

Dean lifted his head and stared at his brother incredulously. “No! I didn’t even know that he’s… whatever. Not straight!”

Sam rolled his eyes and Dean dropped his head heavily back onto the bed.

There was silence for a moment, then Dean brought his hands up to rest on top of his head and groaned. “Ugh,” he moaned, “why does Cas have to be so… so…”

“So what, Dean? Annoying? Confusing? Blunt?”

“Beautiful,” Dean whispered into the mattress. Sam froze.

“Um… I must have misheard you. What did you say?”

Dean sat up and admitted, “I said ‘beautiful’. He’s so beautiful and weird and crazy and I don’t know what to do with him.”

Sam looked at him with a fond look in his eyes. “Dean,” he asked seriously, “answer me honestly. Are you in love with Cas?”

Dean ran a hand through his hand nervously. “No,” he said first. Then, a second later, “yes. Maybe?” There was a pause. “No, yes. Definitely yes.” He dropped back onto the bed so he was staring at the ceiling and sighed, “this sucks. I’m in love with Cas!”

“Who just told you that he’s in love with _you_!” Sam cried. When his brother didn’t respond, he rolled his eyes again. “Jesus, if you won’t go talk to him at least go have your bi crisis somewhere else.”

Dean flipped him off as he was leaving the room.

He knocked uncertainly on the doorframe of the room he’d been in earlier. Cas looked up at him.

“Dean, you’re back. Is everything okay?”

Dean nodded. “Yeah, yeah. Everything’s fine. I just…” He sat down in the chair opposite Cas, the one he’d been sitting in before. “I just wanted to tell you that I love you too. I have since the beginning. And… I think you’re scary, but I’m more afraid of being hurt by you than anything else. But I want to be with you.

“I’m sorry I didn’t figure out you were in love with me earlier,” he confessed, “because I would have done this a long, long time ago.”

He brought a hand up to the back of Cas’ neck and kissed him gently, for a very long time.

Maybe he could to chick-flick moments.

**Author's Note:**

> Oof that was bad I'm sorry.
> 
> Love,  
> -Sil


End file.
